In your eyes
by BlackRoseWicth
Summary: This is the story of how two great friends met. This is how it all started... how will it end?
1. How they met

**The young and happy carrot head named Crow Hogan was walking around the **

**satellite looking for his two best friends Jack and Yusei, due to their game of hide-**

**and-go-seek. Crow didn't know that his two friends were hiding at Martha's **

**orphanage. Which he was very far away from at this point. Dark clouds soon filled **

**the sky as Crow looked his friends, and before he knew it a few drops of water fell **

**on his face. The rain soon started to pour harder and Crow started to run for **

**shelter. As he ran he looked back and saw the large, bright, and frightening **

**lightning come closer and closer to him. He soon ran into a small abandoned **

**building and hid in one of the corners of the room. He was soaking wet, his face **

**getting wetter due to the tears of fear rolling down his face. Little did he know there **

**was someone else hiding there too. _"What's wrong?_" said a female voice sounding **

**about his age coming from the other side of the room. Crow wiped the tears from his **

**face and turned his head toward the direction, where the voice came from. _"Who _**

**_are you?"_ he asked quietly. He heard footsteps walking towards him but it was hard **

**to see who was it that was coming his way, because the room was too dark. Soon the **

**image of the person started to be more clearer to Crow as she came closer to him. **

**She looked like she was indeed Crow's age, she had long black hair, and piercing **

**green eyes. Also she wore a dark green slightly tattered dress, white shoes, and a **

**necklace that had a big emerald on it. _" Are you OK?"_ she asked Crow with a **

**worried face. _"The storm scares me"_ Crow said looking down in slight **

**embarrassment. The girl ran back to the other side of the room, out of Crow's sight **

**and she soon came holding a towel in one hand and she held something behind her **

**back with the other hand._ "Here"_ she said as she handed the towel to Crow, he took it **

**and wrapped it around himself. Crow still very scared sat down on the ground, the **

**girl noticed the fear that still laid in his eyes so she sat next to him not saying a **

**word. Crow felt slight relief when she sat next to him because, he knew he wasn't **

**completely alone. _"Hey are you hungry?"_ said the girl in a calm and caring tone. **

**Crow turned his head toward the girl and nodded his head yes. She took out the **

**object that she hid behind her back, it was a small chocolate bar. The girl handed it **

**to him, Crow opened the cover, broke a piece of the chocolate, and put it in his **

**mouth. The sweet taste of the chocolate melting slowly in his mouth started to give **

**him a warm feeling while his fear suddenly started to slowly flow away. But that **

**changed when a huge blast of thunder busted while he swallowed the melted **

**chocolate in his mouth. When Crow heard the blast of thunder he let out a small **

**scream and kept his head down. He girl looked at him with a small smile and said _" _**

**_It knows you're happy"_. _"What do you mean by that?"_ Crow very **

**confused , as he turned his head toward the girl. _"Nature, it's alive just like you _**

_**and me, and just like us humans it comes and goes and sometimes it changes. Nature **_

_**is a part of us and a part of our hearts, a part of our world. When we're happy it's **_

_**happy, and it has different ways of showing us that. But sometimes you can just feel **_

**_how it is…"_. Crow looked at the girl still slightly confused, but she kind of got what **

**she was saying. It made sense to him and it made him start too see how wonderful **

**nature really is. _" There's no reason to be afraid of nature, sure it can be destructive _**

_**but everything that is destroyed by nature is recreated again by it. When the **_

**_lightning got closer to you it only wanted to protect you not hurt you"_. _" But why?" _**

**asked Crow. _"Well it is kind of dangerous here you never know what could _**

**_happen."_ Crow looked out the window looking at the rain pour and the lightning **

**strike brightly. He smiled and was no longer afraid, he would now see nature in **

**whole knew way for the rest of his life. Crow turned his head to the girl, _"Umm.. So _**

**_what's your name?"_ he asked. "_My name is Lilly"_ she said, _"My name is Crow"_. **

**Ever since that fateful day the young carrot head, Crow never let go of his new **

**friend Lilly… Or would he..?**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Fun with a birdbrain

**Lily and Crow became the greatest of friends since then. After the rain had stopped the two spent the whole day having fun and getting to know each other better. Playing tag by the shore, throwing a ball they found back and forth, and going to the dump and finding new cards. " **

**Come on it's fun! " said the carrot head as he ran ahead with his new friend following him. " Are we even allowed to do this Crow? ". " Ha-ha! Don't be such a chicken Lil' ". The young coal-haired girl pouted and stop in her tracks." I am not a chicken! ", the mischievous carrot **

**head ****only turned around and made clucking noises teasing the young girl. She ran towards him in anger and slight embarrassment, while Crow ran toward the dump with a big smirk on his face. Once they were there Crow grabbed the hand of his new friend and showed her around, **

**they ****didn't mind the smell because most of the satellite smelled that way, but Crow had a secret spot where he mostly found cards. " This is it! " he said excitedly. " But there's nothing here.. Only garbage." " One man's trash is another man's treasure I always say. **

**Besides you can find ****some really cool Duel Monsters here. " "Really? Oh I love to watch duel monsters it's so cool! But my parents never have enough money to by me any, so I don't have any.." " Well today's you lucky day Lil' I'm sure you'll find some." "Think so? " " Well you****might.. If you ****start looking that is."**

**After he said that Lilly had a big smile on her face and looked through the pile of trash in front of her looking for her first duel monster cards. After about an hour of searching Crow found some cards, Dust Tornado, Black Whirlwind, and Black wing- Kalut the moon ****shadow. **

**Sadly Lilly had found nothing, and it was getting late. Crow happy and very satisfied with his new cards went up to his friend to show them to her. " Look, look! Aren't these awesome cards!" " Yeah they sure are.." Lilly said upset. " What's wrong? " he asked. " Well it's ****getting late and I still haven't found any cards yet.." **

**" Keep looking Lil' I know you'll find one we still have a little bit of time. I can help you look." " Really? " " Sure" " Thanks". So they started looking as hard as they could after minutes they still couldn't find anything and both were ****beginning to lose hope. Until Lilly saw something far into the distance. **

**" I think I see one! " she said. "Where?" " Over there in the other pile! " she ran over to it with Crow on her trail and picked it up. They looked at the card but couldn't believe their eyes. " What's this? " said ****Crow. " I'm not so sure" said Lilly. The card was a spell card called**

** _"_****_Crimson Protector "_ it had a picture of a Dragon on it and a priestess with a traditional kimono on it looking at the dragon smiling. The effect was _" By sacrificing 1500 life points. For every dragon type monster you have on your field if your opponent's _****_monster a dark attribute than it's attack is negated"_. **

**" This is an awesome card Lil'!" said Crow with excitement. " Hey Crow, I hear your first duel monster card is supposed to tell you something about your future. What do you think this means? " " I don't know..".**

** As the two ****friends starred in wonder at the card Lilly found they soon realized that the sun was starting to set. " Oh no! If I don't get back to Martha's fast she's gonna kill me! " screamed Crow. " And my parents are gonna kill me if I'm late to dinner! ". **

**They both grabbed their cards and headed out the dump. When they were close to Martha's place they stopped to say good bye. " Thanks a lot for everything Crow I had such a fun time "" Yeah I had lots of fun to Lil'. See you tomorrow? " **

**" Alright sure " said Lilly with a big smile on her face. She gave Crow a big hug to thank him, as she hugged him a small blush was creeping onto his face and he pushed her off slightly. " Eww! Gross! Girl germs! . **

**Crow was actually more embarrassed than grossed out, sure he has hugged Martha before but he never had a hug with a girl his age before. He than left and went into Martha's orphanage and Lilly left to her home neither of them not knowing what lied ahead back at their **

**homes…**

_**TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**PLEASE COMMENT!**_


	3. Home again

**When Crow was back " home" as he called it, Martha saw him and gave him a big huge hug as tears fell down on her face. " Crow, you're alright.." said Martha just above a whisper. When she let go of him, Crow looked at him with a very confused face. " Martha… What's wrong? **

**Why are you crying? Did I do something bad..?" " No, no, no, It's not your fault Crow. Something happened while you were gone.." "What happened Martha?" " When Jack, and Yusei told me that you were missing they set out to look for you… and they were captured.." **

**" Are they ok?" "Yes, yes, they're upstairs sleeping like everyone else".**

**_*Flashback*_**

**It had been hours, Yusei had already found Jack hiding behind the orphanage but he had not found the sneaky Crow Hogan. The two got worried for they knew the satellite was a very dangerous place. They both ran into the orphanage to find Martha cooking. **

**" Martha we can't find Crow anywhere!" said Yusei.****" Are you sure?" said Martha. " Yeah we've been calling his name forever!" Jack complained. " Just let him be you two I'm sure he'll be home soon dinner is almost ready." **

**" But Martha there's gonna be a storm tonight!" " OH no! you're right!" " We'll find him and take him back before the storm" " No you can't you have to stay inside and wait until the storm has passed" **

**" No Martha we can't, we just can't leave him behind you said we should never leave friends behind." " Fine.. Just be very careful you two and hurry up who knows when the storm will start.." " Don't worry Martha we will ".**

** As the two ran into the streets they searched in almost every corner, not knowing that there was someone behind them. When the two were almost losing hope they thought they saw something move inside a large old building. **

**They both ran in thinking it was their carrot-headed friend but once they were in the door behind them closed. Shocked and a bit scared the two ran back to the door and bagged on it and tried to open it but it was locked. **

**" Give us your cards " said an old male voice behind them. When Yusei and Jack turned around of course they find one of the many duel gangs in the satellite. " We're not gonna give anything to you jerks! " said Jack. Jack was never one to pick a fight but he was always brave.**

** " Besides we don't have any cards" then there's Yusei always being the more peace making one, Yusei never really liked to fight and all he wanted was peace but he knew sometimes that was not the case. " See I told you they wouldn't have any!" said one of the members. **

**" Well if they don't have any cards then they're useless to us.." said another as he grabbed Yusei by his shirt and pulled him up into the air. Jack trying to stay brave went up to the man holding up Yusei and hit him on his legs screaming and shouting to let him go. **

**But two other gang members held him back. The man holding up Yusei was just about to strike him, when suddenly a huge, roar of thunder blasted as it rained hard which scared the members of the gang. They gasped in shock as they all let Yusei and Jack go.**

**They ran for the door slamming into it and knocking it down. As soon as they did they looked to their left and saw Crow running. They both shouted his name but he couldn't hear them over the thunder. As the gang members realized their "prey" was escaping they ran towards **

**them and split up. Two going after Jack and Yusei and another going after Crow thinking he was one of them. They were close to catching them but as the thunder and lighting stroke brighter, bigger, and louder than ever they were to terrified to continue running after them. **

**When Jack and Yusei returned to the orphanage they explained what had happened to them to Martha. All of them filled with worry at to what fate Crow was about to face…**

**_*End*_**

**Crow was in shock the things Lilly said were actually true, If it wasn't for that lightning Crow would probably get to see his friends ever again. " She was right.." said Crow above a whisper. " Hm? Who was right? Also where have you been?". **

**Crow then explained how he ran into his new friend Lilly during the storm, and how they spent most of the day playing with each other and having fun. Once he was done explaining he started to sneeze. Martha's motherly instinct reacted right away, **

**" Come into the kitchen, I'll make you some soup." As Crow walked into the kitchen the thought of losing his friends couldn't leave his mind, he felt immense guilt because if it wasn't for him getting lost than they would have never searched for him and get captured. **

**All Crow wanted to do was forget about his whole day and never speak of it again. He didn't want to remember that fact that he put the lives of his best friends. After what had happened to the famous trouble making trio Martha told Crow that he and his friends were not to leave **

**the orphanage, because she was now even more concerned with their safety. The incident that happened to Crow's male friends was too busy clouding in his mind he had forgotten about his new female friend Lilly. But what she was about to face, was far more dangerous and **

**mind blowing that anything she had ever imagined…**


	4. Everything's changed

**When Crow had left Lilly had ran off as fast as she could to and old abandoned flower shop. It small and the paint on the "Faith's Flowers" sign was very worn out. This old, run down flower shop was her home. When Lilly walked in she was greeted to a big bear hung from her **

**mother who was pouring tears from her eyes the same as her father. Lilly spoke quietly, a little concerned about her parents " Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong? Why are you crying..?" Her mom loosened her grip and looked in her daughter's eyes. Her mother looked very much **

**like her, same complexion, same hair, and same smile on her face too. Her father on the other hand was definitely taller and looked a bit older, than his wife although he was the one who gave Lilly her bright green eyes. "Sweetie, where have you been? Your father and I had **

**been worried sick about you?" " Now honey, just calm down alright at least she's here now, and now she's going to tell us everything that happened while she was gone… right?" " Yes daddy" Lilly replied sweetly. **

**She and her parents sat at a metal table and sat in chairs that matched. With the table that was painted white and was engraved with floral patterns around it . While Lilly was starting to explain her fun adventure her mom came in from the " watering room" as they liked to call it **

**with a ramen cup for her little girl that was very hungry from all that excitement and running. The "watering room" had lots of sinks, faucets, and water fountains and luckily it still had hot water. Lilly's face was filled with excitement and joy for she loved ramen cups, and sadly it **

**was what her parents could mainly afford. Every once in a while they would surprise her with a sweet every now and then ( a.k.a. the chocolate) but it was very hard to do so in a rough place like the satellite. When Lilly explained her story to her parents. They were in shock and **

**in awe, never in their lives would they believe Lilly would be so courageous and brave, usually she's scared and timid but it was something about the new friend she made that brought out her true inner self. " Tell me sweetie.." her mother asked " What's the name of this new **

**friend you made?" " His name is Crow Hogan…". Crow Hogan, that one same made Lilly's parents eyes grow wide for some odd reason they new that name all to well, for it was the name of a future signer… **

"**Mommy? Daddy? Are you ok?" Lilly said confused at her parents reaction. The time had finally come, the time something incredible was going to happen now that she had met a signer her life was about to change forever. Was it for the better or for worse..? " Yes sweetie… W-**

**we're fine " her mother said after a moment of silence. " Its getting late honey… its time for you to go to sleep.." said her father. " Awwww, do I have to? ", " Yes you do…". Right there and then Lilly ran up the rusty metal stairs with her parents behind her. In what used to be the **

**" flower arranging room " was now a bed room for the little girl, It only had one bed in it and nothing else other than memories. Memories of her taking her first steps there, saying her first words, and even being born in that very room too. Although the best of the best was the **

**time her mother and father gave her paint to decorate her room in her own special way…..**

_***Flashback***_

**Lilly was only about 5 at the time.. But strangely she remembered every detail of what happened that day…**

**Lilly was helping her mother water the flowers when suddenly her dad charged in with some buckets of paint. " Look what I have! " he said with a grin on his face. " Daddy what's the paint for? " she said confused. " We're gonna let you paint the big wall in your bedroom**

sweetie **" her mother said with a sweet smile on her face. Lilly screamed in excitement " Really? " " Yes absolutely that's why daddy got the paint ". But getting that paint wasn't easy, he had to save up money over and over again. Lilly ran up the stairs as fast as she could with  
**

**her father ****and mother following her. Once they were all in the room her mother used a knife to open the buckets of paint, and her dad set up some brushes for her to use. " Go nuts " said her father and right there and then Lilly grabbed a brush and dipped it in the green paint,  
**

**green was her ****favorite color and it reminded her of plants and flowers which she loved all her life. She started from the bottom making green squiggly lines and curves on her way up, when she was on her tip toes and couldn't reach any further her dad scooped her up and put her **

**on his ****shoulders. He got green paint all over his face, they all laughed and Lilly went on with her painting. Her mother giving her advice on what to paint, her father being smothered in different colors, and Lilly having the time of her life. ****After about a couple hours the whole wall **

**was covered on strange looking vines with different colored flours on them, a gray oval in one of the corners that looked like the moon, and different colored little stars. It was a mess of color, almost as if a rainbow had exploded on the ****wall, and yet something was missing **

**something to complete it. Lilly thought long and hard, " Sweetie its perfect you don't need anything else " her mother insisted. " No mommy there's something missing.." and as soon as she spotted a space in the middle of the wall still ****uncovered she pulled the left side of her dad's **

**colorful hair telling him to go left. When we was finally in position Lilly said, " Get me more green paint pwease " as she handed the brush down to her mother, her mother dipped the brush in the green paint and handed it back up to ****her daughter. Lilly took the brush and made an **

**outline for and un-even heart and painted it in. Her father stepped back to she what she had painted because he was to close to the wall to tell, but when he did he stepped in some paint and started loosing his balance. Wobbling and ****trying to gain balance again Lilly's father put **

**his left foot forward causing Lilly to put her hands up on the wall to protect herself from hitting her head. But she placed her hands in the heart she just painted, when she took her hands off the wall the outline of her hands were still ****there. She kept it that way, it was like her **

**signature to her master piece her and her parents made… together as a family.**

_***End Flashback***_

**Lilly slipped into her bed as her parents tucked her in, " Oh wait I need to set up the bed " said Lilly's father as he went back down the stairs. The bed Lilly's parents in was inflatable bed and they slept in the "dining room", it wasn't much but it was bearable. After a **

**couple ****minutes Lilly's dad went back up the stairs to his little daughter's bed room knowing that everything was about to change for her and for him and his wife too. Lilly loved both of her parents with all her heart and she would never stop loving them. " Mommy.. Are you sure **

**you're ****ok? " Lilly could tell there was something going on but she was to young to completely understand what exactly was that something. " Yes sweetie everything is ok don't you worry ". " Mommy? Daddy? Can I go play with Crow again tomorrow? " " I don't see why not her **

**father ****replied " Lilly smiled brightly not wanting to wait for the day tomorrow. She couldn't wait to wake up and be with her new friend, she couldn't want for another bright day.. "Oooo wait! I have to show you two something! " Lilly put her hand in her pocket in her dress and **

**pulled ****out the card she found in the dump. Her parents were in awe of the card, as if they saw the future in front of their eyes. " Its my first duel monsters card! Isn't it cool? " " Yes it is honey.. Very cool " said her mother a little quieter than normal. Lilly's looked into the eyes of **

**her ****husband as if to tell him that they need to prepare her for times ahead… and fast. Her mom looked at her " Sweet heart remember that necklace mommy and daddy gave to you? " she nods her head and pulls out the emerald " Sure do " " and remember what we said about it? " **

**" ****Yes, yes I know never ever lose it " " The same thing goes with that card its very special, its your first card after all " "I know, I love my card ". Lilly's parents smiled and her father gave her a warm look, " Listen closely to what daddy is saying honey, always remember **

**that ****everything you will ever need lies in your heart, ok? " " Yes daddy ". Lilly kissed the top of his forehead, and kissed her mothers cheek. Her parents kissed her good night and headed for the door, they both turn around for a second and see their precious little girl fast asleep **

**w****ith ****a smile on her face and her card in her hand. " Everything's about to change now.. " whispered her mother to her husband, " Yeah.. But you know it had to happen sometime.." "Yes I know.." said her mother again. And they both headed out the door and down the steps with**

**tears ****in their eyes, because now everything was about to change for their sweet, innocent, little girl Lilly..**

**To be continued….**


	5. The Nightmares begin

**The last day of the WRPG, our team has fought hard and went through a lot to get to where we are now. I can hear everything the crowd screaming Yusei, Jack, Leo, Luna, Akiza, and even Lauren Yusei's newest " friend " cheering. And they're cheering for me Crow the Bird Brain **

**Hogan! **_**Winning… I'm winning! I got this guy in a corner! Just one more move and the world will be saved! Not only that, Team 5D's will win the WRPG!**_

**At least.. That's what I thought, before the weirdest thing happened.**

**I was driving my D-wheel, ready to make the move, to win it all then everything vanishes. My opponent, my friends, and the stadium all gone all of a sudden I'm riding into a dead, forest. So foggy, so lifeless almost like a graveyard only paler and colder too. I just followed the **

**trail, but the further I went the fog got thicker and thicker, also I heard voices around me whispering I couldn't tell what they where saying. Later after a while of riding in that awful fog I stopped and started walkin' the voices got louder and louder but I still had no idea they **

**were saying. Louder at louder they got, they sounded like they were coming from thousand foot speakers. At one point my ears must've have been bleeding. I felt pain my body was on fire, by insides felt like they were filled with acid I tried to scream for help but the pain left me **

**paralyzed. Nothing came out of my mouth, I feel on my knees the voices louder and louder the pain getter stronger with each passing second I felt like I was gonna explode…**

**But then, it was as if time it's self had gone to a complete stop. The voices gone the pain gone, and the fog started to clear all I saw was someone in a hood on the ground crying. **_**No, no wake up please wake up! **_**it said I got up from my knees and ran as fast as I could to help **

**whoever that was. As I got closer and closer I could see the cloak better, and it was covered with blood. The crying, the more I heard it the more it hurt, like a stab in the back right through my heart I could almost hear every tear fall down on to the floor. My heart skipped a beat **

**at every step I took, but I couldn't help but run faster, faster and faster. Something was calling me, drawing me in to whatever it was. It was like I had no other choice no free will of my own, **_**Help me! Help me! Please! **_**I hear the voice coming from the person in the hood.**

**A foot away, only a foot away from reaching it but time froze again dead silence. Everything was so silent it was somehow killing me, then I realize something was killing me dragging me down into the ground hands, figures that looked like people, but they weren't they were like **

**shadows with no owners. Dragging me pulling me down further and further into the ground I scream and scream for help on the top of my lungs, and try to break free of the shadow's grasps but I just can't. Like quick sand, the perfect way to describe what's happening to me is **

**like falling into quick sand only the difference was it was super quick sand. Before I knew it I was up to my chin into the ground looking up at the hooded figure as it turned around. I couldn't see the face, but all I could see was the tears rolling down, and also blood too. **_**Help me **_

_**Help me please! **_**But I couldn't I was too far in drowning, suffering, dying. I see a flash of white light and see my friends by my side shaking me in my bed.**

"**Wake up man! Wake up!" said Yusei, moving me in my sleep. " The hell is wrong with you? You've been crying and screaming like a little baby in your sleep!" of course Jack always has to make one "flattering" comments even when I'm sleeping, we never got along that well **

**together but we managed especially with Yusei to keep us all a team. But I will admit if he says one more joke about me, I might have to start putting grease in his coffee or show everyone the pics I have of him sucking him thumb in his sleep, and those were taken just last **

**week. " What the hell are you guys talking about? " I say. " You've been screaming help me and shouting no and woke us up " said Yusei, at least he explains things in a way that doesn't make me wanna bang his head into a wall. **

"**Whoa, whoa wait a minute.. Was I really screaming all that?" " Uh, duh that's what we've been trying to tell you! " " One more word outta you Jack and I swear I'm gonna.." " Hey you two knock it off alright? " we both stopped arguing. I will admit we were acting like kids, but **

**hey its hard to let go of the childhood we had. Yusei asks me if I wanted to talk about the nightmare, but I'm not that much of a kid right? I'm not going to tell Yusei about my nightmare like a little kid right. I'm just gonna take it like a man, and ignore it. After all it was just a **

**nightmare right? But I couldn't help but feel that it wasn't just a nightmare. After the whole dark signer thing you never know what's gonna happen next right?**

**When Jack and Yusei were headed out the door Yusei gave me one of his " Are you sure you're ok? " looks, I give him a reassuring smile letting him know that I'm just fine. I don't know what this team would do without Yusei, he keeps us all together….. a team. But I can't help **

**but feel that something was not right with that dream, it felt too real to be a nightmare. But hey that's just me right? I lay back down in my bed, I thought about the nightmare and now that I think about it, that voice did sound familiar but I don't know who the hell that was. Was it **

**some sort of message..? Nah I probably drank too much of Jack's coffee before I went to bed. Man I gotta stop drinking that stuff, no wonder Jack's so messed up in the head. But I wonder….**

**What the hell does he put in that coffee..?**

**To Be Continued..**


End file.
